A Life Together
by Rebecca1
Summary: Sequel to 'Wedding Bells Are Ringing' - JJ , Reid and Henry find out what married life is like and what a family really is . It's a long way to happy
1. Chapter 1

**A Life Together**

**Here's the sequel to **_**Wedding Bells are Ringing **_**– I thought I'd try it .**

…

JJ and Spencer had been married for three months now and she still hadn't told him about Henry. She felt guiltier by the day; just watching them together was eating away at her. She was conflicted, on the one hand he ought to know that Henry may be his son but on the other, she didn't want to have to deal with the fallout. Everytime she had tried to tell him there had just been some force that was holding her back. She needed to get it off her chest but didn't know who to tell, she needed advice from someone.

On the other hand, he was happy and content with their relationship. They hadn't argued at all and everything was good. They were just as in love as they'd always been but he knew that JJ was hiding something from him. However, him being the gentleman he was, he'd decided not to push her. She would tell him in her own time. It couldn't be that bad anyway; maybe it was something to do with Emily or Penelope, the girls tended to talk _a lot. _They'd kicked him out with Henry on a few occasions so that they could 'talk', not that he minded. He loved taking Henry out and being a surrogate father to the boy. He loved him like he was his own child and it was nice to know that he could be a good dad without having to worry about whether he would become schizophrenic.

…

"Come on horror-bag." Jennifer beckoned her son. They were all going out as a family to spend some quality time with each other. Her husband ran behind Henry and picked him up before kissing his forehead.

"Daddy." He laughed as the man held him up in the air before lowering him again to kiss him in the same spot as before. The scene in front of the woman made her smile for a moment before she remembered her secret. Breaking up the two boys, they walked out of the door, making sure it was locked behind them.

"Mummy. Mummy!" The four year old shouted in order to get her attention. Spence had noticed that she had been a little off ever since they'd gotten married but more so today than any other. It did worry him slightly – maybe she thought it was all a mistake and she wanted out. He didn't want to lose them and it hurt him to even think it, if it was true it'd definitely tear him apart.

"Sorry, what's up baby?" She was way too distracted for her own good. Turns out he wanted to play on the swings so she let him under the condition that he stayed where she could see him. The genius asked her if she was alright and she lied. She said she was even though she knew that he could see through it. The look he gave her made her tell him that they'd 'talk about it later' which no doubt made him worry further, but he nodded his head anyway.

…

**Thanks for reading this . I know it's a bad first chapter but erm … yeah**

**Anyway, could you please review and tell me what I need to improve on ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter … I'm not sure that these are great to be honest or good at all but I thought I'd give it a try :S**

…

"Sorry, what? I don't think I heard you correctly." Spencer stated. It was later and JJ was forced to tell him. She had dreaded this moment for years and her biggest regret was not telling him right away, but how could she when she was in a relationship with Will? He couldn't know, ever, that she'd cheated on him with her best friend. No, she couldn't hurt him like that when she'd already done so once after the Palm Beach case.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I know I should've told you. I was scared though and I've been trying to tell you for months but it just wouldn't happen. It's been killing me to not tell you. Please trust me." She pleaded with him and she knew instantly that it wasn't going to work.

"Yes." He said, venom lacing his angry tone, his whole posture was aggressive and intimidating. She'd never really seen him like this although she did understand why; she'd just anticipated that he wouldn't have taken it so badly. "I think I had a right to know. You would've had no reason to be scared if you'd told me when you first found out. I'm so stupid, I should have known with the way you looked at me. Is that why you suddenly wanted a relationship after Will left? Is that why you made me Henry's godfather; to ease all your guilt for what you've done!" He knew that Henry would get worried because he could hear their argument as he was in the living room but he didn't care. He was furious and on the rare occasion that this happened, he lost all control and any common sense he did have went out the window.

Reid's words tore through her like a knife, her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest. She couldn't believe he'd really think something like that. They'd gotten married for goodness sake, wasn't that enough to prove her love? Heck, she'd even waited for two and a half years to have sex with him.

He didn't give her a chance to defend herself before he continued. "At least you're not pregnant again, cos I guess I'd never know if it was truly mine, I mean you cheated on Will with me so why wouldn't you cheat on me with someone else? No, you'd just let everyone believe it was mine regardless, no-one would ever know that you cheated and you could go on acting like the innocent JJ that everyone thinks you are."

"That's not fair!" She screamed; there was only so much she could take before she had to say something. How could he say such things? "I love you."

"Yeah, you said you loved Will too." He laughed humourlessly and despite seeing how hurt she was he didn't feel guilty. She deserved it.

"I would never- could never cheat on you. I love you. I married you not Will. I ran to you and I made you the godfather of Henry because I knew you'd be a great role-model to him! I knew you'd be great with him and love him. Do I feel guilty for not telling either of you, yes but do I deserve this, no. I don't deserve to be accused of cheating on you or being so selfish. What did you expect me to do huh? I couldn't ruin my life over this and Will was there. You know, it takes two to cheat on someone and you did too." Tears were running down her face but he was still annoyed, she could see it. The blonde knew that he wasn't ready to give up yet but nor was she.

"You were the one in the relationship and I'd had a lot more to drink than you. You deserve everything you get! You're a bi-" He was interrupted when Henry ran into the room crying and begging them to stop fighting.

"Spencer, don't hurt mummy. I won't call you daddy anymore if it upsets you. I'm sorry, I thought it was ok." He held onto his mother's leg until she lifted him up and kissed him on the cheek, wiping away his tears. Both parents were silent for a moment.

"I think I'll leave you to explain this one. I've gotta go." He began to walk out of the kitchen before she lost control.

"So you're just gonna walk out on your family, just like your father did!" As soon as she'd said it she regretted it. He turned around and looked at her, the pain in his eyes was clear as day and that only added to the guilt.

"He left a ten year old boy to take care of his schizophrenic mother; I'm walking away from a liar and her son. I love him Jayje but how can you expect me to love someone that was content with looking me in the eye everyday, sharing a bed with me and telling me that they loved me, when the whole time they were lying to me about something as big as this? You had your chance to tell me, to treat me and Will with basic respect and letting us know but you chose not to. You made your bed and now you've gotta lay in it." With that he left, leaving behind his wife and her son.

…

**Thanks for reading , please review and let me know what you think ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff :D It's appreciated**

…

She had no idea where he'd gone. No-one had seen him for the last three days. He called Hotch to request some leave and then disappeared off the face of the earth. Henry had been asking about him and she'd lied to him. She seemed to be getting so much better at it now but seemed to be getting worse at holding it together. It was getting harder to smile or pretend that everything was ok, especially to Henry. What was she going to say to him if Spencer never came back to them? What would she do if she got some divorce papers through the mail one day, oh and how awkward and heart retching work would be? She couldn't live like that and see him everyday knowing that the basis of this argument was her fault. That said, the things that he'd said to her weren't her fault. That was his and it almost made her feel better about the situation, to lift the guilt, he couldn't love her and Henry as much as he said he did if he could look her in the eyes and say that stuff. He may have been hurt by what she'd done but that was no excuse for tearing her apart like that; for walking out on them. She didn't want to love him, she wanted to hate him but she couldn't.

"JJ?" Hotch asked. "JJ." The whole team minus Reid were sitting in the conference room waiting for her to brief them on the latest case. They'd all noticed how dazed she'd been over the last few days but then again why wouldn't she be? The girls had attempted to be objective about the situation to start off with but when he didn't go home and instead avoided everyone, it became difficult and they'd just become angry. The guys were the same. The whole team could understand why he'd been angry but after the young blonde had relayed their conversation they'd become a little less sympathetic towards him and more so for his wife. The Unit Chief intended to have words with the young man when he got back, someone needed to put him straight and it was going to be him.

"Right, er sorry." She smiled sheepishly before getting up and taking control. Momentarily, she stood there and wondered how she could do this job day in and day out, have to choose the most important cases out of so many. How she could present them to the team and then go and deal with grieving families. She'd wondered about how long she could do this job before it chewed her up and spat her out. Everyone had their breaking point, how long would it be before she reached hers? No, she couldn't leave her family but she couldn't see herself doing this job forever, it became so much more difficult after she'd given birth to Henry and it only got harder to leave him with every passing day. Hotch's concerned glance had her quickly starting the briefing. "Three women have been found dead in Philadelphia. All have had their throats cut and have been sexually assaulted." She stopped when her husband decided to make an appearance. He simply removed his bag, sat down and opened the case file. He didn't once look up at anybody despite shuffling uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. "Erm, yeah, they were sexually assaulted. The first victim, Charlotte Seams was 22 and there to visit her older sister. She never made it to her sister and was found three days later at the side of the road. The second victim, Sarah Charles, 23, lived in the area and was a waitress. She was found two days later outside the back of a restaurant. She had bruising around her neck, which occurred before her neck was cut. She also had burn marks on her arms and chest. The third was Jessica Banely. She was 21 and a student at a local University, she was a part time sales assistant. She was found five days later on her parent's front porch. Evidence showed that she'd been drowned but her cause of death was, again, her throat being cut. There were cuts, presumably by the knife, made to her body which had been burned as a method to close them up. She had the same burn marks as Sarah too. Abbie Lately, 22, has been missing for thirteen hours now and she looks similar to the other victims; brown eyes and hair, petite and they're all from middle-class backgrounds with boyfriends and two siblings." She risked a glance at Spencer, who refused to look at her or anyone else at all, before nodding to Hotch, indicating that she had finished.

"Ok, wheels up in thirty. Reid, can I talk to you for a minute?" Everyone had started to get up already but decided to look busy whilst watching the exchange between the unit chief and his subordinate.

"You say that as though I actually have a choice." He sighed and got up, knowing that Hotch was not happy with that comment. He could tell by the burning gaze he was sure he was receiving. It sure felt that way.

…

**I'm not sure if I want the baby to be Spencer's or Will's yet , it's a really difficult decision**

**Anyway , thanks for reading and please review ? :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reads and the reviews , the story alerts and favourites :D**

…

When the genius walked into the office, the Unit Chief was sat on his desk waiting for him. The way he was sitting meant that Reid couldn't sit down as the older man was in the middle of the two seats. He sighed and moved to the middle of the room, ready to get a lecture on how he'd been a bad boy and then get a slap on the wrist by his boss. No, he didn't have time for this.

"We have a case to work." The man said bluntly before making his way to the closed door. Hotch waited until the young man's hand was on the door handle before he spoke. He'd realised the moment that he'd seen the genius' posture that this wouldn't be easy by any means. But it was essential if their team was going to function and if they were going to stay as a family. This argument between the husband and wife had affected the whole team. This is why there are rules against fraternisation and he stupidly looked the other way.

"You were gone for three days, Reid." Hotch stated. The brunette sighed and turned around. Stalking back to the centre of the room he gave his boss an amused look.

"Your point?" Hotch was already getting irritated by the young man's attitude and cockiness. Getting through to him would be a challenge within itself.

"You requested a personal _day _which I granted you. You promised to be in work the day after but you missed a further two days. I should fire you. You may be a-"

"We both know you wouldn't fire me so stop with that threat, it's getting old Hotch. We both know this isn't about my skipping work, it's about JJ. I'll work the case just like I do with the others; without distraction. I will be civil to her but do not get into my business. If you talk to her and get into hers then fine, knock yourself out but do not stand here with your 'holier than thou' act and try to talk to me. I'm not interested in anything you have to say to me." He didn't give Hotch the time to reply before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. From the scene Aaron came to three conclusions; a) he was still very angry and upset , b) this was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought and c) he was not about to allow his subordinate to act so rudely, not to him, not to anyone. Therefore, he would have to find a way to talk to him in which he could let out all of his anger but also to discuss everything, then he'd have to find the man a fitting punishment for his childish behaviour and for missing work. He wondered whether he should get it over with or wait until the case was over and decided he'd wait to see how things went. Bad idea.

…

**Hey thanks for reading**

**Sorry about the shortness of these chapters but I don't want them to be really long as that can seem really daunting . In future I shall try to make them longer if that's what you want ?**

**Anyways , thanks for reading and please review ? :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey , once again thanks for the hits , reviews , alerts and favourites **

**I really appreciate it**

**This is going to be an attempt at doing a case but I'm not exactly skilled in said area so if it turns out really silly or not well written I apologise . Maybe someone could give me some advice ?**

…

Once they'd arrived at the Philadelphia police office, the team wasted no time in getting set up and sorting out their assignments. Hotch had no choice but to leave JJ and Reid in the conference room together.

"Ok, Prentiss take Detective Planes and go to the first and second crime scenes. Morgan, go to the third and to the location of Abby's abduction. Rossi and I will talk to the victim's families." He turned to the other two agents. "I'm trusting you two to work on the geographical profile and to pour over the lives of each of the victims with Garcia." Seeing the signs of Reid about to protest, Jennifer's pleading eyes and the rapidly increasing tense atmosphere, the unit chief gave a stern look to the genius before gesturing everyone to leave and get on with what they had to do.

The married couple stood there for a while, and awkward silence surrounding them. Neither one knew what to say, neither one knew what to do. "I'll do the geographical profile you go through the victim's lives with Garcia." Spencer told her matter-of-factly. She knew that he was distancing himself from her and she didn't want it to get too far. She didn't want to wait until it was too late before she spoke up.

"I'm sorry. Me and Henry love and miss you. Please can you just- can you come home?" She begged of him but he didn't even turn around. "Spence, please. I'm really sorry and if I could change it I would but I can't."

"Don't." He replied sternly. "We have a case to work and that's my priority, not us. Work comes before you, Henry comes before both but I can't see him without having to see you too. You just shouldn't have told me. It would've all been fine if you'd just have kept your mouth shut JJ, but you didn't. As usual you just had to open your mouth and-"

"No Spencer. I had to tell you. One minute you think you deserve to know and the next you don't want to? I don't care what you think of me right now but Henry loves you and he misses you. He thinks it's him; that he did something to make you leave. He doesn't believe that it was my fault and he keeps telling me to apologise to you for him for making you angry, for making you leave." She'd had enough of him, it'd been four days and he still wasn't over it? She'd told Will and yeah he'd been angry but he didn't react like Spencer had. He didn't insult her or shout this much. More importantly, he didn't hold a grudge but accepted it instead. His body language told her that she'd beyond annoyed him but luckily her phone going off saved her. For the remainder of their time alone they worked in silence in the room filled with unsaid thoughts, forgiveness and feelings.

…

The team filed into the conference room one by one and could literally feel the frustration radiating off the pair. Anger and blame from Spencer, guilt and hurt from Jennifer. One thought ran through Aaron's head _"I'm going to kill Reid". _After listing what they had found out, which wasn't much in the long run they'd decided to turn in for the night and come back with fresh eyes in the morning.

…

"Unfortunately we could only get you four rooms." The employee told the Unit Chief.

"No it's fine. Thank you." He received a smile but he was actually pretty disappointed, he liked his space. "Only four rooms, we'll have to double up. Reid you're with me." The aforementioned man groaned before protesting.

"I'd prefer my own room. I don't need any lectures and I don't need to be babysat." The team stared at him in disbelief at his new attitude. It reminded them of his days with dilaudid and how he'd treated Emily but they knew he'd never take it again.

"I don't care; you are sharing a room with me." Hotch's tone left no room for argument so the genius settled for rolling his eyes at the agent.

"I'll stay with Emily, if you want?" JJ asked tentatively, smiling when Prentiss nodded her head and smiled. "I guess that leaves Morgan and Rossi with their own rooms." The smile grew on the two alpha-males faces before they turned back to Hotch and Reid who seemed to be having a 'silent' conversation with their eyes. Both were too stubborn to back down from the issue that had affected the whole team and, unfortunately for Spencer, the Unit Chief was too protective of all of the agents – when one was hurt they all were and the youngest was the cause of this hurt. Therefore, Hotch would deal with it no matter what it took to do so.

"We should all get settled into our rooms." Rossi announced looking between the agents glad not to be on the receiving end of Hotch's glare, the one specially reserved for UnSubs. "And Hotch, Reid, try not to kill each other." The older man pulled his friend away from his subordinate and towards the elevator. Aaron vowed to end this before the case was over. He'd knock some sense into the kid and give him an attitude adjustment regardless of what it took to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the hits , favourites and alerts :)**

…

Aaron had been waiting for over forty-five minutes for his subordinate to get back to the hotel room. He'd left abruptly after putting his go-bag in the cosy room. He wanted this over with and wasn't exactly known for his patience. The man had paced for over half an hour before he settled on his bed and poured over the case file for the hundredth time. It was then that his agent walked through the door and met his gaze. Not saying a word, Reid grabbed his nightwear out of his bag and slammed the bathroom door shut causing the older man to sigh. This was definitely going to be difficult. Ignoring it momentarily, he turned his attention back to the images before him, studying them as though he'd find something that he hadn't before.

"It's a big secret to keep for so long. She should've said something earlier." Hotch looked up surprisingly quickly; his reflexes had improved massively since he'd been in the BAU. He couldn't afford to be so slow and he hadn't heard Reid come out of the bathroom. The younger man sat down on the bed nearest his boss' side and put his head in his hands before running his fingers through his hair in stress. "I don't want to talk about it but I'm smart enough to know you really aren't going to leave this alone. I don't know if I can save our marriage and I've said some things that I regret but I see her and I get so- angry." He wondered why it was so easy to talk to his boss about such a sensitive matter when he couldn't ever confess this to anyone else, he couldn't even admit it to himself.

Hotch sighed and really looked at the confident. He looked so dishevelled and older than he should. The innocence in his eyes wasn't there and he wondered why. "She'll forgive you because she loves you. Admittedly you were-"

Spencer stopped him with the shake of his head. "No, Aaron you don't understand. I cheated on her." The genius looked startled for a minute before his head once again connected with his hands wondering why he'd just said that. His boss was at a loss for words. How can someone forgive that and then trust said person again? One thing he knew was that he never in his wildest dreams would he think Reid would cheat on anyone, yet alone his wife.

Before Hotch even had the chance to reply there was a soft knock on the door. They both knew who it was. Glancing briefly at his roommate, he contemplated whether to let the pair work it out or to have them wait. The latter seemed best for him and so he got rid of the woman on the other side of the door in favour of continuing this conversation. Sitting down opposite the agent he began; "when? Why Reid? You know better than that. She made a mistake and you've hurt her enough without you cheating." Unfortunately, he couldn't help the stern tint to his voice which to his subordinate sounded patronising.

"I went out and had too much to drink. Some woman was talking to me and so I had sex with her. I regretted it and now I don't know what to do. I gather that I have to tell her, but this marriage is a bust. There's no way to be together when we're not gonna be able to trust each other after this. I love her but maybe we both made a big mistake, this isn't how a marriage is supposed to be." Spencer was pacing, his words loud and harsh. Perhaps they were too loud considering the women next door were in fact able to hear the conversation.

"Reid calm down!" The older man demanded of the 27 year old. The man just laughed at the statement.

"My marriage is ruined and all you can say is 'calm down'. You're so helpful Aaron and this has turned out to be a great conversation. JJ's hurt I get it. Karma's a bitch. The thing is, is I didn't want to know, I didn't need to know. That kid could potentially be like me, I don't want that. I don't want anyone to have to be like me." His tone was deadly and his eyes told Hotch that he had to tread lightly but sometimes with the kid it became difficult. Especially when the kid was actually being difficult.

"I'm not trying to be helpful, you got yourself into this mess it's up to you to get yourself out of it. There's no magic resolution to fixing a marriage or what you both have done. There's a possibility that Henry is yours but that doesn't mean that he's going to be you, Reid. He may not be your child." The fatherly side of him had come out which wasn't always the best thing but was involuntary and his subordinate picked up on it.

"I'm not a child Hotch so don't start with that. I can't be happy either way. If he's mine then he could become schizophrenic and if he's not then JJ dragged all this up for nothing. It's a lose-lose situation. She was better off with Will and everyone knows it they just won't admit it. I can't give her what she wants, she wants more children and I can't do that. I can't be the cause of said children living in fear in becoming like my mother. It's hell Hotch it really is. It's my worst nightmare and I can't let that happen to anyone else." He saw the thirty-nine year old about to speak so cut him off. "Don't say anything, there's nothing anyone can say to make this better. I've hit rock bottom, there's nothing anymore, I've gone from being happy and having everything to having nothing in the space of a week. Actually it was the space of a few hours technically. I wish I never asked her what was wrong, I wish she could've just continued to play happy family with me and Henry. It could have been avoided and there'd be nothing wrong; she could've told you or anyone else as long as it wasn't me." Again, he ran his fingers through his hair before balling them into fists and sighing. It only took a moment for him to rush out of the door in anger; this time due to himself rather than his wife. Hotch sighed. Spencer was right, he had hit rock bottom and there wasn't anything anyone could say to fix it. Other than his family which was the one thing he had left, both the BAU family and JJ and Henry. He still had, and always will have them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the story alerts and favourites as well as the reads :) **

**Haven't had any reviews for the last three chapters though which is kind of worrying :S**

…

JJ and Emily had been in their room and had heard the commotion from next door. She heard her husband confess to her boss that he'd cheated on her, the fears that he never told her about and that he thought he had nothing left. Her roommate just looked at her sympathetically, sitting down and hugging her.

"I'm sorry Jayje, you shouldn't have found out like that." She knew this but, just like Reid, her upset turned into anger.

"I know Emily, I also know that no matter what I did he was wrong and he still has the nerve to be angry and selfish and insulting! Who does he think he is!" The blonde was pacing, shouting a little too loudly, so much so that it wouldn't surprise them if Hotch knocked on the door demanding to know what was wrong. He probably wouldn't have to though.

"JJ this was Spencer's doing and you telling him that Henry might be his son doesn't warrant this. This is his fault, he blew it out of proportion, he hurt you and then he cheated. This is on him." Emily tried to reason; she'd never seen her best friend so angry. The only side she'd ever seen of the younger woman was the sweet and compassionate side. That only made her even more confused as to why Reid would cheat, she'd always seen him as somewhat innocent, someone who deserved to be protected from the world despite everything that he's seen, she thought he was a good person but now she was reconsidering. No good person would do that.

"None of this would've happened if it wasn't for me." Jennifer screamed before instantly feeling guilty at the shocked look on the black haired woman. She didn't deserve to be the subject of her rage. Taking a deep breath, she sat back down on the bed. "I'm sorry Em. It's just that none of this would've happened if it wasn't for me. You know, he told me that he'd rather me not have told him. I want to save us but how do I forgive him? How do I trust him again? How does he trust me again?" In that moment she looked so helpless and lost that it broke Emily's heart. Never would she have thought that anyone would hurt her like this.

"Talk to him." She stated as though it were obvious but still treading lightly. Hugging the younger woman one last time, she smiled to show that she forgave the blonde before gesturing to the door. Soon, she was alone and almost feeling sorry for Spencer.

…

He was sitting at the bar on his own with an untouched drink in his hand. He wanted so desperately to drown his sorrows but knew he deserved to feel so guilty; so angry at himself and upset. He deserved to feel like he'd lost everything because he had been so stupid and nothing could save him, but he still couldn't find the will to drink it. He'd been nursing it for twenty minutes, just staring at it, his mind racing a mile a minute. Sometimes, it really was a curse to be a genius. He almost laughed at the irony; he's a genius and yet did something so beyond stupid that may have just ruined any possible chance of happiness he could have had. He was about to take his first drink of it before someone sat down next to him.

"Hotch I-" He looked up and saw her sitting next to him with a fire in her eyes but an emotionless face. "JJ." Regardless of how uncomfortable she could tell it made him she continued to stare him right in the eyes until he looked back at his beer. "Have you come for a drink too?"

"No." The reply was blunt and the anger twisted itself around her voice making it a deadly tone. "Do you have anything you need to tell me?" She'd contemplated just telling him that she knew but decided against it, she wanted to hear him say it. She wanted him to admit it and feel the repercussions and consequences of his actions. After all, it was him that'd told her that 'actions have consequences'.

"I'm sorry," he didn't look at her; he couldn't bear to look her in the eye. He didn't want to see her expression when he admitted it, he couldn't.

"Look at me Spencer." Her voice demanded it and held authority. It was something that Hotch would do but he'd never known or imagined that JJ would do it. He did as he was told though not wanting to fuel the fire.

"After you told me and I said that stuff to you, after I stormed out and all, I went to the bar we usually go to and drank far too much. This woman, Claire I think. Well she was there and talking to me, listening to my problems and then she invited me back to her place. I cheated, Jayje, had sex with her and in regret it. I really, really regret it. Yah know, I never thought I could do such a spiteful low thing to anyone and yet I did, was it that easy to do it to Will? Your inhibitions fly out the window and everything seems like a good idea. I'm so sorry, if I could change it I would." Looking her in the eye was the most difficult part but he still couldn't tell what she was thinking, her face remained emotionless and it scared him.

"What you did is different. I loved you when I cheated on Will. I hope you didn't love her. You were right, this can't be fixed, it just can't. Henry misses you but you betrayed me and your promise to be faithful to me forever. This is not what marriage is supposed to be, it's supposed to be happy and this isn't. It seems us getting married broke us apart rather than keeping us together and you shouldn't be so damn stupid Spencer. Just because Henry _might _be yours doesn't warrant anything that you've done! Karma is a bitch." The rage had boiled and exploded and it was too late for her to stop, she didn't want to be this person, she wanted to be calm and understanding JJ but it's seemed as though someone else had taken over and the real JJ just couldn't reach the surface. "Oh and the next time you want to have a one to one conversation, you might want to watch how loud you speak." With that she threw her wedding ring at him before storming off and leaving him there and alone once again. Now he truly knew how it felt to have nothing.

…

**Please review this chapter ? I didn't get any for the last three and so I don't actually know if people like it or not and any tips or opinions or whatever would be helpful and appreciated .**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews , stories , favourites , alerts and the hits :D**

**For anyone who reads any of my other stories , they will be updated as soon as I get an idea of what to write**

…

Throughout the course of the day the team worked on the profile. The BAU mostly observed how JJ and Reid refused to even look at each other, which although they didn't think it was possible, was worse than before. They also watched how JJ glared at Hotch from time to time and how he gave Spencer the 'what-have-you-done' look. They needed to fix this and quickly.

"Ok." The unit chief started the profile. "We're looking for a white male between the ages of 20 and 25. He'll have a menial job and based on the escalation of torture and time he spends with his victims he is improving his skills; getting bolder and enjoying it more."

"This man is a psychopath and likes to play God. He decides who lives and who dies and when." JJ threw in.

"We believe that he tortures them for his own sexual release and it's likely that he records the torture he inflicts on the victims to watch later." Reid chimed in.

"Also, we believe that he keeps the victims until they do something to displease him at which point he kills them." Prentiss added. She looked at the profilers and noticed how tense they all were; how broken they seemed.

"If you find him be careful as he will have an end-game and will take as many people as possible down with him. Do not confront him, especially not on your own." Morgan warned the police officers hoping that they'd listen.

"That's all for now, thank you." Hotch wrapped up the profile and led his agents back into their make-shift conference room.

…

The BAU team were faced with a large brick wall preventing them from getting to the other side. They had no idea how to narrow down a list of who could potentially their UnSub.

"There's gotta be something." Morgan stated, the usual tone of annoyance laced through his voice. The man was unbelievably impatient and sometimes it really grated on Reid. "Come on kid, if anyone can crack this then you can."

"Morgan I'm not the only person on this team." Reid fired back. The events of last night still hung over him. JJ's ring was still in his pocket and he hadn't taken his off. He wondered if the others had noticed her not wearing the white gold band and concluded that they more than likely had. "There are five other agent plus Garcia so you narrow it down."

"Spence." JJ hissed causing his to snap his head in her direction. That had been the first time she'd addressed him or even looked at him since last night and he was oddly grateful for it. "He's right. If anyone can solve this you can." Her tone was gentle and encouraging which, for a moment, calmed him until that turned into a bitter feeling of guilt and hurt. She was talking to him like that after she pretty much declared that she didn't want to have married him. Women were the most confusing creatures to walk the earth in his mind. He couldn't understand how he could get into the mind of UnSub's and understand them but with a woman, with a woman he couldn't.

"I don't know. I just don't." He told her sighing. It was the truth; he couldn't concentrate on anything now. Everything just seemed so ruined and torn apart.

JJ, pushing everything aside – her guilt, pain and anger, walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, you do. You just have to think. Morgan is right, you're the only one who can see patterns that we don't, you think the way that we don't, and you can do this. Just tell us what you need and we'll do it. Concentrate and focus on the case for the missing girl and for you. We both know how guilty we'll all feel if we lose her." The pep talk was working she could tell, his eyes focused on hers and she could see the pain. The blonde felt bad for him, truly felt bad for him.

"I need you." That was all he whispered to her before he turned to the table and began going over the case files once more. His wife was too stunned to respond to him, cursing him for making things so damned difficult for her.

…

**That's the first time I've done a profile so I'm not sure how it's turned out but thought it was worth a try**

**Sorry this chapter's so short but I kind of have to work out the kinks now and how they're going to find out who the UnSub is**

**Anyway , thanks for reading :D Could you please review ? **

**Thanks :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews , stories , favourites , alerts and the hits :D**

**For anyone who reads any of my other stories , they will be updated as soon as I get an idea of what to write**

**Oh and 'Henry' this is which means that we can write what we want – it's **_**FICTION !**_

…

He'd done what JJ said; he'd go to the ends of the earth for that woman because she meant everything to him, he'd admit it to anyone who asked. Always. Finally, they got a break in the case and Garcia narrowed the suspect pool down enough to get one name; Brad Sherley. He worked as a telemarketer in an office.

"Morgan, Prentiss and I will go to Brad's home, Rossi, Reid and JJ, go to his workplace." Hotch ordered before they all rushed out and into separate vehicles depending on the groupings.

…

The three agents were escorted to Sherley's desk which was in complete disarray.

"He left abruptly after a phone call." A male told them causing the agents to turn around.

"What was Brad like?" Rossi asked calmly. Everyone knew that sometimes he had a short fuse and this was one of those times that he had to really work hard to control his temper. It wasn't so much the man who they were conversing with but the UnSub. Abbie Lately had been missing for 49 hours now and the chances of her survival were rapidly dropping, especially after his apparent outburst. Jennifer had left to inform her boss about what they'd found which left the oldest and youngest agent in the BAU together.

"He was quiet, kept to himself but was quick to lose his temper." The two profilers sighed as they already knew this. They'd profiled it. "But, he was very close to getting fired once when Joey accidentally knocked into him. Brad smiled and pushed him up against the wall and hit him. It took three guys to pull him back. No-one knows how he managed to get out of being fired but Joey doesn't work here anymore; he quit shortly after." The employee shuddered at the memory. Joey had been one of his friends here.

"What happened to this Joey?" Reid asked impatiently. It was times like these that he wished people would just tell them everything all in one go instead of leaving them to ask a million questions before getting what they needed. He was tense and impatient enough, he didn't need some guy prolonging this case.

"I don't know. We kept in contact for a couple of weeks and then it was like he just dropped off the face of the earth. I tried his house, his phone, I even asked his neighbours if they'd seen him but they hadn't. It's been eight weeks, thirteen since the incident." This wasn't helpful.

"Do you know where he is when he's not at work?" Rossi asked sensing his friend's annoyance.

"No." The man told them. "He never talks to us so I assume he'd just be at home. Sorry."

"It's ok. Thanks for your help." Rossi concluded and the employee nodded and walked away. The agents spent a couple of minutes going through the suspect's desk but came up empty. They could only hope that he'd be at the house.

…

Morgan, Hotch and Prentiss all arrived at Brad's house and immediately got into position. Morgan went around the back, Hotch and Prentiss at the front. They prayed that he was in there. They prayed that she was alive. Before long they burst through the doors checking the place and shouting clear. It was a bungalow and so there was no upstairs. Sherley wasn't there.

"JJ just said he wasn't in his office but it was a tip. She said it seemed like he'd left in a hurry. He has to be close." Hotch updated them, his annoyance seeping into his voice.

"Guys shhh." Prentiss hissed motioning them to shut up. The two alpha-males quickly complied before seeing the alpha-female walk in the direction of the kitchen. Quickly following, they raised their guns. The pair had no idea what Emily was doing but they trusted her completely. She was impressive and her instincts had never let her down before and she prayed they wouldn't now. Within a moment the trio were standing around a wooden door. Muffled voices could be heard as Hotch slowly reached out, turned the door handle and burst inside. The three sprinted down the stairs shouting FBI and when they reached the bottom they came face to face with their UnSub. Unfortunately for them he was holding Abbie, a knife to her throat whilst she wept.

"Drop the knife Brad!" Morgan shouted as he stepped forward slightly. The man only laughed and shook his head as the 22 year old began to beg for him to stop and for the FBI agents to help her. Every time they were in this position and had to hear people beg for their lives it imprinted on their brains, never forgotten.

"No. You drop your weapons." To prove that he wasn't messing around, his grip tightened on the woman as he pressed the knife harder into her neck cutting her slightly as she cried.

"We can't do that." Hotch pressed. He was hoping they found an opportunity to stop him. Abbie deserved to live her life. She'd be haunted enough by this memory, she'd wake up in the middle of the night terrified and feeling the blade on her soft skin but she'd be alive. She'd be with her family who could help her through it and that was what mattered.

Prentiss and Morgan were both slowly moving around him whilst their boss kept Brad's focus on him. They managed to apprehend the UnSub and save the girl. All in all it was a good day for them what with them saving her and her not having too many injuries.

…

Spencer sat staring out of the window on the jet ride home. He was at the far end of the craft, away from everyone so he could think about his 'situation'. He missed his wife and her son. He missed her scent, the way she kissed him and cuddled into him when they were in bed. He missed Henry's laugh and playing hide and seek with him. He missed being happy. Everything seemed so complicated now and he hated it and yet he knew it was actually his fault. He'd spent so much time blaming her that he didn't stop to think what it was doing to her, what it was doing to Henry. Pulling her wedding ring out of his pocket he rolled it around in his fingers sighing. Feeling a presence beside him, he looked up at the beautiful blonde that had been plaguing his thoughts as of late.

"Hey." She said as she looked at the ring he held. She regretted throwing it back at him, she really did and she could see the pain in his eyes as he looked briefly at her. It hurt her to see him hurt regardless of their pro-longed argument.

"Hey." He replied glumly. Sure, he wanted her to come over to him and talk to him, in fact he even had a speech planned out in his head but now that she was actually there he couldn't find anything to say.

"We miss you, you know. Henry and me." She smiled at the mention of her son.

"I'm sorry JJ." He told her, the apology evident on his face. "I love you but I don't deserve you. How could everything have gone from so perfect to, well this, so quickly?" His left hand made its way through his hair as he put the ring back into his pocket figuring that she wouldn't want it back.

Kissing his cheek she replied, "I love you too. I don't have all the answers Spence but I forgive you. I really do. We both messed up and we've both made mistakes but I don't want us to just call it quits and give up. That's not us." He felt her hand in his pocket and she made a point of showing him her wedding ring as she placed it back on her finger. It was the first time she'd seen him smile in- actually, she couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled but now he seemed like a whole new man. All of the worries, guilt or annoyance she once felt just fell away and all that was left was her love for him. She knew they were going to be ok.

…

**There's this next chapter. I know the capturing the UnSub bit is rushed but I wanted to get the ending out .**

**Thanks for reading :D **

**Please review ? It would be massively appreciated . Thanks :-) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the favourites , story alerts , reviews and hits :D**

**I appreciate it**

…

It was 7pm when JJ and Spencer arrived home. Both were bursting with anticipation of being a family again but both were nervous. What will Henry do? What will Henry say? These were just some of the things racing around in the young genius' head. A little too soon for him, his wife unlocked their door and walked inside. He followed.

"Mummy!" Henry yelled, barrelling towards his mother with renewed energy. Without much effort at all she caught him and kissed his cheek before falling into a conversation with the boy. Spencer paid their babysitter and saw her out, only then did Henry notice and demand his mummy put him down. Running to the genius, he held his arms up and waited to be picked up. "Mummy, me, you, a fam'ly. You're daddy. Me and mummy missed you and I love you." The little boy whispered into his 'dads' ear earning him a kiss on the forehead.

"I've missed you too. I love you and mummy and I won't go away again." Reid assured the child. JJ watched proudly as her son and husband interacted knowing that she couldn't have found anyone better.

"Pwomise?" The boy asked. The three year old was looking up at him and Spencer realised just how similar they were to his mothers. It made him smile.

"Promise." He kissed the child's head once more. "Now come on, it's past your bedtime." With that he took his wife's hand and led her to Henry's room where they'd read their son a story until he fell asleep.

…

The pair were tucked up in bed, Jennifer wrapped safely in Reid's arms. She'd never figured out why she felt so safe when they were like this but assumed that it was due to her trust in him. Even despite the past week she still trusted him completely even though if it was someone else in this situation she would say they were foolish.

"Do you really want to find out who the father is?" Spencer broke her free of her realisations and she almost had to ask him to repeat it.

"It'd be nice to know." She told him the truth. It didn't take a profiler to see the trepidation in his eyes or his voice as he accepted this answer.

"I love you, Jayje." He whispered to her, his voice twisted with pain. She kissed his chest, where his heart was, before kissing his lips. Returning the sentiment, she smiled and took her previous position again. At that moment they were content and everything was forgotten.

…

**I think this is among one of the worst chapters of any fic I've ever written , but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible so I can do the whole paternity test thing .**

**Anyway , thanks for reading :D**

**Review please ? Thanks :-) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for how long it's taken for me to update but here's the next chapter :-)**

**Oh erm I don't know how paternity stuff works so for the sake of this I'm just going to make it up so if it's not right , sorry I guess (applies mainly for the next chapter)**

"Are you ready for this?" JJ whispered to Spencer as they waited outside the doctor's office with Henry on his lap. Him and Jennifer had been woken up by a far too excitable child jumping on them forcing them out of bed. He'd demanded his mummy make him breakfast whilst his daddy played with the lego with him. After breakfast he dragged both his parents back to the mess on his bedroom floor to continue playing with the lego. Then on the way to the doctors, Henry insisted his daddy sit in the back of the car with him, holding onto his hand the whole way as though he'd disappear at any moment. Once they'd arrived at the doctors, Henry commanded Spencer to pick him up and had clung on to him since much to JJ's amusement. Luckily, her husband didn't mind, she knew he loved the attention – it let him know that Henry wasn't angry at him, which relieved his guilt considerably.

"No." He answered honestly, "but we both need this." The sound of their name made Reid inhale sharply; for the first time it truly terrified him. His DNA swab had already been done but they had to wait an extra half hour for Henry's. He couldn't think straight, what if this was a mistake? Did he really want this? Did he want to know? He started to panic as JJ stood up and gently lifted Henry up off his lap. "I'll wait here."

"No, daddy!" Henry screamed as his mummy sighed and began to steer him towards the impatient nurse. "You're not leaving us again!" Spencer was taken aback, a new wave of guilt drowning him. He couldn't breath, the walls were closing in on him and despite how illogical it seemed he just couldn't shake this bad feeling he had. "Daddy!"

"Yeah?" Reid was completely disoriented. He could hear Henry and could feel him tapping vigorously on his knee but he couldn't focus. "I'm here. Not going anywhere." He could hear the words but couldn't remember saying them yet alone thinking them. He knew he needed to calm down. Everyone in the ward were probably staring at him and the hysterical child now but he couldn't think clearly, his vision was blurring, his breathing erratic. He ordered himself calm down but it didn't appear to be working. "Go with mummy, I swear I'll be right here when you come back."

"No! I want you!" His stubborn child protested still hitting his knee, in the exact place he'd been shot. The pressure was making it ache despite it being healed. Sometimes it did that if he walked too much it could hurt but if, like Henry's constant slapping, 'too much' pressure was applied to his knee then it would ache and he swore he could still feel the bullet even though it wasn't there. "DADDY!" Henry screamed bringing Spencer back to reality, everything around him just stopped as it became clear. His breathing was still erratic but it was becoming more even, his vision was clear and the walls were no longer suffocating him.

"Stop!" Spencer shouted a little louder than he should have. Henry did just that and took a step back in shock. "Take him to get this done and I'll be outside when you've done. I need some fresh air." He told JJ as he stood up. He could tell she thought he was going to run, going to leave her again but he turned around and started to walk anyway. He didn't look back, he didn't need to, he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Still, he didn't care, he just needed to get out of there. Quickly.

**Sorry it's short but this seemed like a good place to end the chapter . **

**I know there's nothing really to do with the paternity thing but I tried .**

**Anyway , thanks for reading :D **

**And thanks to anyone who takes the time to review :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I really am sorry for the delay and not posting anything but I kinda sorta forgot about this :S**

**Anyway , so here's the next chapter for anyone still reading**

* * *

Henry was still crying as JJ sat him down on the chair to get his swab. She needed to talk with Spencer, she would talk with him. He had no right to agree to this and then back out and go god knows where.

"Sweetie, can you open your mouth for me please?" The middle aged brunette nurse asked the upset four year old. Henry, being the good boy that he is, obliged and soon enough it was over.

"How long before we get the results?" Jennifer asked the woman.

Only then did the nurse look at her and she noticed the tired lines around her eyes. She looked so much older than she actually was – it was sad. "In a few days, we'll send the results through the post." Without waiting for an answer the woman smiled and left, leaving the mother and son in the too small room.

* * *

True to his word, Spencer paced the length of the archway outside the hospital impatiently. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and the car keys in another seemingly oblivious to the stares he was getting from passers-by. As soon as he saw them he stopped and stared at them before making his way over to the car, holding the door open for them. This time JJ sat in the back with Henry.

The ride home had been silent with the exception of the child's occasional sniffling. As soon as the front door had been opened, Henry let go of his mother's hand and ran to his room. JJ stared as her husband walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. If he wasn't going to initiate the conversation then she would.

"Spencer. What the hell was that back there?" Her arms were crossed and her eyebrow was raised but her voice told him that she was furious. If he was younger it would've made him stutter and apologise profusely. Not now though, it no longer bothered him.

"Nothing. I just, I don't know what happened." He closed his eyes and lent his head back on the cupboard above the counter top. "I'm sorry."

"Henry wanted you in there, he cried the whole time until he saw you and then he stopped because he didn't want you to see him cry." Reid screwed up his face in confusion and she, in any other situation, would have laughed. "He said he wants to be strong like his daddy because you never cry so he won't either." Never in his life would he have thought that married life could be this difficult. It seemed that nothing he did was right anymore and he was pretty sure he was gradually losing it. Sometimes he did wonder whether he did the right thing in marrying her. He loved her and Henry but everything was easier before they got married. He was sure of it. Instead of answering her, he picked up his coffee, kissed JJ on the cheek and made his way to his might-be son. He knocked on the door but decided to just walk in when he received no reply. That guilt he'd felt at the hospital came back ten-fold as he saw Henry sat at the end of his bed curled up into a ball and crying. Really crying. Instinctively, he shut the door, put his coffee down and sat next to the boy on the bed, kissing his head lightly whilst wrapping an arm around him.

"I'm sorry Henry." His voice was barely above a whisper, more like when a child tries to whisper to someone but it's a little too loud. The four year old looked up at the man for a moment, tears blurring his vision slightly, before he pushed himself out of the loose grip.

"Daddy would've went in with me." Henry's words hurt more than he could have ever imagined. Spencer realised that he'd let the boy down a lot lately without thinking about it. He acted impulsively and selfishly with no regard for the consequences, with no regard for JJ and Henry. "I don't want you to be my daddy!" the little boy screamed before breaking down into sobs once more. Reid really didn't know what to do, or say. How could he make this better?

"I'm really sorry for letting you down again Henry. Do you want me to get your mummy in here?" By this point Spencer had stood up and stepped away from the boy, not wanting to upset or antagonise him anymore than he already was.

"I don't want you!" The boy screamed making the older man jump at the sudden noise. Picking up his coffee he walked out of the room and beckoned JJ over to go and see to her son. As she walked past him she offered a sympathetic smile his way, which, in his foul mood, he rolled his eyes at and left for their bedroom. He'd never dealt with anger well, but anger, hurt and resentment, well that was never a good mix. It made him do very stupid things that he knew he'd regret. Snatching his phone from his pocket, he scrolled down to the person he wanted to talk to and dialled it.

"Spencer?" The voice called into the phone. For a moment Reid hesitated before finding his resolve.

"Yeah, it's me. When's your vacation?"

"Tomorrow, I planned to come visit." They drawled in their usual tone, one that he'd gotten used to now.

"Good. Where are you gonna stay? Erm, call me when you get here." Spencer told the person a little too assertively.

"Will do. Are you ok? You sound a little err.." Spencer could tell by the tone that they knew exactly what they wanted to say. Over the last couple of months Reid had become a little too predictable for his liking and it irritated him more than it should.

"Yeah fine. I'll tell you when you get here. Oh, don't tell JJ." This was not a request.

"I wouldn't dream of it. She'd kill the both of us if she knew we'd been talking. Or that you were with me for pretty much the duration of your, err, argument." Reid didn't miss the subtle message that hung between them – JJ had called when Spencer had left.

"That, I hope she never finds out." He told the recipient confidently. "Thanks Will, see you soon." He turned, relieved when he saw that no-one had overheard their conversation before breathing out a sigh of relief for the first time that day. Now he'd just have to find a way to hide it from his wife.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who read this :D **

**Reviews would be cool just to let me know how this is going .**

**Thanks again **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter – don't worry I'm not mean enough to make this story stay like this and have a horrible ending :P**

**Here's the next chapter – enjoy !**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

As Spencer walked into the hotel bar he'd immediately spotted Will. He'd let his stubble grow out a little more than he used to which made him look older than he was. The doctor couldn't decide whether it suited him.

"I ordered you a beer. I'm guessing this is gonna be a long conversation." The 'long' was emphasised and it actually made Reid smile.

"Thanks." They sat and made small talk until their beers came which signalled the time to get down to business.

"So what's up?" The way Will said it made it seem like this happened all the time, which it didn't. Spencer was usually able to take care of his own problems and when he couldn't he'd talk to the team about it. This time he couldn't though because the team were just too involved with the two of them. He needed someone objective and level headed who'd talk to him like the adult he is unlike the team that'd patronise him.

The younger man sighed in defeat and stared down at his beer. Even now, talking openly with someone about anything personal was difficult for him. "How did you do it?" He saw the completely bewildered look on his friends face and couldn't help rolling his eyes. "JJ. Henry. How did you do it? It's just so … difficult at the minute. I can't seem to do anything right and I'm, I'm not helping anything. I'm hurting both of them and Henry hates me and JJ's terrified that I'm gonna leave again and I … I'm just so, lost." Sure he didn't plan on saying that much but once he'd started he couldn't stop. He needed to get this off his chest and he felt better for it.

"Spencer." Will started in his usual understanding tone. "This all started when JJ told you that Henry could be your son and not mine. Ever since then you've been distant and angry and as you say, lost." Spencer laughed humourlessly and took a long drink of his beer.

"She shouldn't have told me." The genius stated as though it was obvious. Will smirked at how defensive he got when it came to this subject. The first time they'd talked about it, it took two days before Will could get him to open up, even if it was just a little bit. He would never tell Reid but he'd felt the same way; betrayed, furious, in fact he hated her. But he got over it and he felt that he had to help Spencer through it.

"Look, would you have rather not known and instead have her live with it for the rest of her life. That guilt. Having to look at you and Henry every day and never tell you? Is that fair?" At the argumentative look on the other man's face he hurried to continue. "It's not. If you had a secret as big as the one she hid how'd you expect her to react? How would you feel if the tables were turned, huh? She was wrong, I am with you on that one but she deserves better than this. She's always been there for you whether you like it or not; right or wrong she's been there and at your side. Now you need to do the same and stop punishing her for her mistake. That's all it was. Did you really expect her to tell you knowing that children are a sensitive subject with you? With knowing your fear of your mother?" Yes, Reid had told him this during their first real 'man-to-man' talk. He found it easy to talk to him even though he was JJ's ex-boyfriend, he was a nice guy who wasn't afraid to tell him the truth. He said things in a way that wasn't patronising but that still made the genius realise what he meant. In some ways it was easier talking to the cop rather than his team.

"I don't know how to fix this, Will. I get it, I do and it would've been a mess for everyone if she'd told us with you dating JJ and-"

"and you who'd stand by her no matter what because you're just that kind of guy." Mr LaMontaine interrupted before taking the first drink of his untouched beer.

"You're a genius, you know that." Will laughed at the obvious irony in Reid's words.

"What are yah still doing here?" With that Spencer stood up but before rushing away made sure to thank his drinking buddy.

- . - . - . - . - . - .

"JJ!" She heard the shout before she realised someone had entered the door – of course she knew instantly who it was. Guilt washed over her at the sudden sense of resentment and annoyance she'd felt towards him. "JJ!" He knew he'd messed up before he'd left to visit Will but when she didn't turn to face him; when she ignored him, then he knew she was really annoyed. "Jayje."

"What, Spencer?" She could sense him behind her knowing he'd be keeping his distance, probably leaning on the island counter opposite her. Turning around so they were face to face after what seemed like an eternity of the awkward silence of things unsaid between them, she just stared at him expectantly. He could tell she was tired and fed up with the drama that'd taken over their lives over the last couple of months and it made him ashamed of himself knowing that he'd caused it. All of it.

"I'm sorry." His voice was barely above a whisper, but enough so she could hear it.

"There's only so many times you can say 'I'm sorry' before it's just not believable anymore. It takes the meaning out of it. You're always sorry but you then go back to doing the same thing!" JJ had promised herself that she wouldn't shout, she'd just managed to get Henry to sleep twenty minutes ago – an hour and a half after his bed time because he couldn't apologise to his daddy for 'being mean' to him as he so put it.

"I really mean it. I love you, JJ. I always have and I always will and I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you and proving just how much I love you and Henry – I swear it." He took the risk of moving closer to her so he stood directly in front of her and when she didn't move away from him he let out an involuntary sigh of relief. "It took me all this time to realise it – and the help of an unusually intuitive friend – but I'm scared. The more I thought about it the more scared and out of control I got and I didn't know how to stop, I didn't know how to fix it or take hold of the situation again and everything just spiralled out of control. I understand why you didn't tell me – well, I was forced to understand – and the rest of it, aside from you keeping this thing about Henry from me and Will, is my fault and mine alone. I'm sorry JJ, really sorry." Although he'd started out by speaking in his panicked state in case she was the one to leave him and his fast babbling he'd ended up whispering as his voice broke off. JJ kissed him, hugging him tightly to let him know he was forgiven.

"Your, err, friend is Will right?" She said into his ear, smirking as he pulled back in shock, staring at her with his mouth dropped open and wide eyes. "Spence, I've worked with you profilers for years now. I've picked up a trick or two." She stated it as though it was obvious and as he tried to find something to say she just rolled her eyes and kissed him again. "It's ok cos I still talk to him – he's a good guy to talk to when you need it. Really good with advice too."

"I wondered why he spoke like it was a regular thing. Maybe we should invite him over for dinner as a thank-you for putting up with us." JJ had time to smile at the gesture before her husband quickly added, "you cook though." At this JJ had to laugh making Spencer smile at her the way he used to. "Is Henry awake? I need to apologise to him, again." On cue, the little boy ran from his room and to his dad with arms outstretched and before long he was in the man's arms being twirled around before getting kissed on the forehead.

"I'm sowwy daddy, I do want you to be my daddy." Seeing the little boy was about to cry the genius held him tight and kissed his head once more.

"It's ok, I promise. I'm sorry too, Henry."

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**So that's that chapter done – sorry it's so long :S**

**Anyways , thanks for reading :D**

**And thanks to anyone who reviews this **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next and last chapter of this fic**

**Thanks for sticking with this if you made it to this chapter , I'm really grateful :D**

**Especially grateful for the favourites , reviews , follows and the reads**

- . - . - . - . - . - .

The results to the paternity test lay on the table in front of him, the white envelope daring to be opened. Henry and JJ had generously allowed him to sleep in whilst they went grocery shopping. They knew he hated it although no-one had ever understood why. He'd been staring at the envelope for twenty minutes contemplating whether to open it. It was at this point he wished JJ was home to open it for him or be there for moral support. Finally, Spencer tore the envelope open and, after a moment's hesitation, read the results. Relief washed over him due to the small accomplishment – finding the courage to open the letter he'd been dreading since they'd decided to take the test. Picking up his phone he did what he'd done a lot recently; called Will.

"Spencer, what's up? More trouble in paradise?" The older man joked eliciting a small laugh from the genius.

"No we've actually been doing great – thanks for the advice. Look, if you're not busy do you mind coming over?" It was true, thanks to Will Spencer, JJ and Henry were the family they once were, doing things together and enjoying themselves. He couldn't remember being happier than he was when he was with his family. He owed everything he had and more to Will LaMontaine.

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes." He hung up before the younger man could reply.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Spencer had made and drank two cups of coffee, checked his phone three times, read some children's book that Henry had been using to learn to read and then resorted to pacing the length of the living room – Will was four and a half minutes late. This was going to be one heck of an important conversation and Reid didn't know where he'd start or how Will would react. It was then that there was a knock on the door. After a moment of uncertainty he opened the door to his smiling friend and proceeded to invite him inside. Leading the cop into the kitchen, Reid pushed the results over the table towards him. Will rubbed a hand over his mouth letting out a long breath before sitting on the bar stool that had been tucked neatly under the island counter. Spencer sat opposite him, pushing a cup of coffee towards his friend.

"It's ok." JJ's ex-boyfriend told her husband. "It'll be fine."

"I can't intervene and keep Henry from his dad, Will. That's not fair to either of you." The BAU agent let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in resignation.

"So what are you tellin' me you're gonna, what, divorce JJ and leave so I can be with her and Henry?" Will laughed at the idea in disbelief.

"What!? Are you kidding? No, I'm not gonna do that!" Spencer cried in exasperation before running a hand through his hair and taking a much needed drink of coffee.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." The New Orleans man smiled. "Do you love Henry?"

"Of course I do." Reid said in a 'did-you-really-have-to-ask' tone.

"Like a son?" He got an over-exaggerated nod as a reply. He didn't know whether Henry got that from Spencer or the other way around, but either way it amused him. "And I know you love JJ."

"Where are you going with this? Yes I do love Henry and JJ but you're his biological father and I can't just step in the way of that. He's your kid Will. Yours. Not mine." Another involuntary sigh escaped the young agent as he put his head in his hands. Before, when Jennifer had just told him he was scared and didn't want Henry to be his son because he wanted to protect him from having to grow up like him; in fear of getting schizophrenia. However, now he couldn't hide his disappointment, he just realised too late that maybe it would be ok to have a kid of his own and that it didn't matter because him, Henry and JJ would love said child anyway.

"Yeah, this piece of paper states that he's not your son and that he's mine but so what. Really, sometimes for a genius you're pretty damn stupid." Will couldn't help the scolding tone that he used on Henry from seeping into his voice. As strange as it was, it seemed to help Reid understand things from a different perspective – especially when it's one he doesn't want to know about. Noticing the man was about to interrupt he held his hand up, a warning look on his face; the same one he used on Henry which also worked on his friend. "Henry loves you. Henry loves me. There's no reason he can't have two daddies. You can't explain to a little boy that he can't call you daddy anymore because you're not biologically his dad. Spencer, like it or not it doesn't matter, it shouldn't matter what this paper says. You love them, they love you and I trust you with Henry. You're both good for each other and I wouldn't have let them go if the guy she was in love with was an ass. So don't be one. Two daddies is ok, there's no reason it shouldn't be – it's clearly what he wants or he wouldn't call either of us daddy. You really are too logical sometimes Spence." The two men laughed.

"You're really ok with that though?" The lifting of Will's eyebrow and the 'are-you-serious' expression told the younger man all he needed to know. "Thanks."

"Daddy!" Henry shouted when he caught a glimpse of the two men. Immediately, Will picked him up and hugged him, engaging into a conversation with him. JJ, upon seeing the results lying in front of Will on the table walked over to Reid and lightly kissed him. "Mummy, Daddy and Daddy?" The trio looked up at the four year old immediately. "Can we watch Finding Nemo and Thomas the Tank Engine and, and that other film I got?" Spencer caught his laugh and turned it into a cough just in time.

"You know what Henry," the little boy began bouncing in a pleading manner on Will's knee. "Me and mummy are going to go shopping and to have dinner but I'm sure Will wouldn't mind watching them. Would you?" The look on the older man's face was almost enough to make Spencer let go of the laughter he'd been holding in, even JJ was attempting to hide her smirk. All three of them had been forced to watch the little boy's films repeatedly, so much so that they could practically recite the words from memory.

"Yeah, daddy, please?" Henry had released his puppy eyes which were far too effective for any of them.

"So, Jayje. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her lightly on the cheek and smirking at her before turning back to Henry. Lightly kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair, he looked at Will. "You know, you're right. The little guy having two daddy's might not be so bad after all." After a laugh the married couple bolted out of the door but the managed to catch the look on Will's face – if looks could kill.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**Thanks for reading and sticking with this :-)**

**Hopefully you enjoyed the story and erm if you feel like reviewing then thanks , I appreciate it :D **


End file.
